


Baby boy

by queerest_avenger



Category: Actor RPF, Bryan Dechart - Fandom
Genre: Hand Job, Hand Kink, Other, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Bryan comes home to his and reader’s flat after working on D:BH.





	Baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> These are a little rushed because it was very late, but I couldn’t stop thinking about this. And I know he’s married, but oof. I absolutely have no idea how he acts and/ or speaks. Never watched any interview he’s been in or whatever. Just an FYI, the reader is AFAB.

• Y/N had been waiting up for their boyfriend to return from working on Detroit: Become Human  
• They were re-watching Good Omens, wearing one of Bryan’s tees and mismatched socks  
• The jingling of keys turning in the door tore their attention away from the T.V.  
• Y/N peered over the back of the couch as Bryan’s towering form came through the flat’s door  
• Bryan’s chocolate eyes found his partner’s, giving them a toothy grin, but it quickly disappeared  
• Bryan made his way over to them, reaching over to set his keys on the coffe table  
• “Hey, Bry. How was work?” they asked  
• Y/N got on their knees, wrapping their arms around Bryan’s waist; burrowing their nose in his sternum  
• Bryan pulled them closer to his chest  
• “It was great. Just glad to be home.”  
• Y/N felt his chest vibrate as he spoke  
• “Me too, sweetheart. You okay? You look stressed?” Y/N asked concerned, releasing him from their embrace  
• “Maybe I can help?” they suggested  
• Bryan nodded, making his way over to the sofa  
• They got up to allow him to sit on the sofa  
• They made themselves comfortable in his lap  
• Their form dwarfed by his  
• They laughed to themselves  
• “What’s so funny?” Bryan asked, smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkled  
• “It’s nothing. I just tend to forget how small I am compared to you.” they replied brushing the hair out of their eyes  
• Bryan hummed in response  
• “You’re very tiny, Y/N/N. It’s adorable” he laughed  
• They stuck their tongue out at him, bringing their hands up to cup his cheeks  
• Bryan placed his over Y/N’s, practically swallowing them  
• Y/N leaned forward placing light kisses on his face  
• Ignoring the place he wanted their mouth the most  
• They placed a kiss to the bow of his upper lip and to his chin  
• He sighed, placing his hands on their hips  
• “You’re such a tease.” Bryan pouted  
• “Sweetheart, I haven’t even begun to tease you.”  
• Y/N winked, finally placing a kiss to his lips, his stubble tickling them  
• They moved away from him, situating themselves on his left thigh  
• “Wanna ride your thigh, Bry.”  
• He just nodded, letting them take control  
• He wasn’t really in the mood to attest  
• He would allow them to distract him however they wanted  
• They began grinding their clit on him  
• Y/N’s left hand finding the crotch of his jeans  
• They began palming him as they moved back and forth on his thigh  
• Bryan’s head laid against the back of the couch, eyes closed as his mouth hung open in a small ‘o’  
• He blindly helped them along him by guiding their hips  
• Y/N’s movements quickened as they released him  
• Bryan whined in protest  
• “Give me a minute” Y/N began to chuckle, but it turned into a moan as their hips jerked up  
• Y/N’s hand returned to his jeans, unzipping them and freeing their boyfriend’s cock  
• His hard member was slightly red, leaking precum from the slit  
• “Please, darling” he pleaded  
• Y/N raked their nails down his stomach; trailing them up his cock and stopping at his head  
• They spread his precum around his head, taking him into their hand  
• He rested his face against Y/N’s chest as they squeezed him gently  
• Y/N continued moving against his thigh whilst pumping his cock in their hand.  
• Their right hand tugged the hairs at the nape of his neck  
• Bryan reached between your moving bodies and placed the pad of his thumb on your clit  
• “Oh, fuck. Brya-“ Y/N cut themselves off with a low moan, their face scrunched up in pleasure  
• Bryan moved his thigh against their dripping pussy, flexing the muscle  
• “Mmm, shit, Y/N. I’m gonna cum.”  
• Y/N pumped him faster as they felt the knot in their stomach begin to uncoil  
• Bryan’s hand slid under their shirt, rolling their nipple between his fingers  
• He moaned as he neared his orgasm  
• “You’re so good for me. Make me feel so good, baby.” Y/N moaned, praising him  
• Bryan began twitching in their hand  
• Shit, darling. I’m coming.”  
• “Open.” they commanded  
• Bryan obeyed, opening his mouth for them  
• Y/N slid their index and middle finger in his mouth to quieten him  
• “As much as I love seeing you fucked out and listening to the pretty noises you make, you’re getting too loud. Now. Suck.” Y/N enunciated each word  
• Bryan did as he was told, taking ahold of his partner’s wrist  
• He moaned around their fingers as he came in Y/N’s hand, coating it with his cum  
• Y/N moved their fingers in and out of his mouth as they came close to their orgasm  
• ”Fuck, babyboy. You feel so good.”  
• Bryan began rubbing fast circles on their nub  
• Y/N came, spasming in his lap as they came down from their high  
• Y/N panted as they looked up at their boyfriend  
• Bryan was panting. His cheeks were tinged pink, hair sticking to his forehead, and his saliva dripping from Y/N’s fingers  
• They removed their fingers from his mouth  
• “Look at you, you made such a mess.” they tsked  
• They got up from his lap to retrieve a wet washcloth to help him clean up  
• Bryan fixed himself, bringing Y/N into his lap • He kissed their forehead, carding his fingers through their hair  
• “ Thank you, darling.”


End file.
